


Bad Ideas! and the feelings that don't care they are

by Aly_H



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Alcohol, Asexual Character, Friend Expressing Concern about questionable Romantic Interest, Gambling, Iokath? What is Iokath?, M/M, Neither of the characters in this fic are the Commander, Post-Knights of the Eternal Throne, Pre-Relationship, Val is oblivious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-09-07 14:08:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16855417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aly_H/pseuds/Aly_H
Summary: During a card game with her best friend Smuggler Claribel Fyre notices that the famed Barsen'thor's focus and attention seem to have strayed (repeatedly) to someone across the room.





	Bad Ideas! and the feelings that don't care they are

Green eyes studied her cards with only half interest – they were playing with a real deck out of habit since her husband refused to let her near anything digital. (Cheat at a game _one_ time (okay, maybe a few more times than one) and you really never get trusted again.)

Her opponent was losing – badly – which was unusual for him.

In the time since they’d first met aboard _the Esseles_ the Jedi had become as good at the game as she was – or very nearly. It wasn’t unusual for him to lose a few hands but not every single one since they’d sat down.

As much as she’d enjoy using his credits to restock her candy caches when the game was this easy even _she’d_ start feeling a little guilty over it.

He wasn’t _nearly_ sullen enough to be sick. The prickly interior that was hidden by all that Jedi fluffiness showed through when Val was sick or hurt or tired – the last being most frequent as the man had a penchant for overworking himself but it was still strange to see.

The expression he was wearing was odd too – some sort of amalgamation between confusion and uncertainty that had his brows doing just the slightest furrow between them. The smile wasn’t the grin he wore while relaxing but the patented patient Jedi half-smile that signaled he felt he had to mask whatever he was _actually_ feeling.

His eyes flicked to something over her shoulder again,

Twisting in her seat she followed the subject of the silvery gaze over her shoulder to where Prince Asshat was sitting. Wait a minute…no… _no_ – every instinct said that’s what it was but _really_? No…that was impossible, wasn’t it? But then, that _look_ …

She was fairly certain the look she turned back to Val with was a look of pure shock: “Val!”

“What?” the Jedi jumped slightly at her tone.

“ _No_.”

A slightly irritated expression crossed his face, mostly out of confusion: “No _what_?”

“Do _not_ get feelings for the Stray Mass Murdering Psychopath that the Commander let follow him home,” she hissed, lowering her voice since they were getting a few stares. Last thing she needed was someone nosy poking into the conversation and providing Val an escape.

A series of slow blinks followed as the wheels in the Jedi’s brain turned – she could just about _see_ them as he processed it.

He coughed slightly and looked away, murmuring half to himself before his eyes went back to where Arcann was sitting: “Feelings, huh? Is that what it looks like?”

Had the thought really _just_ occurred to the Jedi? He’d been watching Arcann intently enough for _how_ long?

Clari gave him a withering look, “ _Vaaaal_.”

“It’s not like you’re thinking Clari,” he said at last. “You know me – I’ve never been interested in any of that, don’t you think I’m a _little_ old to start developing crushes now? Besides I’m a Jedi. Attachments and all.”

She crossed her arms, scowling at Valirek – it wasn’t like she could argue that particular point. In all the time she’d known Val he wasn’t the sort to become interested in people in any way that went beyond platonic.

Still…the excuse sounded just like that – an _excuse_.

Or an argument with himself – a reason to deny any sort of feelings that might be there in favor of continuing to be that perfect Jedi he’d sacrificed so much of his life becoming. An argument that he was probably losing…

She kept her silence – one of them would break first and it was usually Val.

This time the Jedi held her gaze until she sighed, breaking the staring contest and glancing back at Arcann who seemed to be completely absorbed in whatever conversation he and Senya were having:

“Fine. Okay – do whatever you want but…Val? Getting involved with Arcann is a bad idea.”


End file.
